


Horny Grand Order

by akirafudoismybitch (ElizaFelidae)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaFelidae/pseuds/akirafudoismybitch
Summary: Merlin has a plan to start spreading "love" around Chaldea, using a spell to lace his master's mana, turning Ritsuka into almost a psuedo incubus.Lots of servant fucking ensues.This is the first time Ive ever written porn and I decided to jump in head first lmao.





	Horny Grand Order

It's not unlike someone who's almost fully isolated from the rest of the world to form bonds with those he is around. Merlin was attractive, had a good voice, and knew how to talk his way into Ritsuka's room. 

It was no more than talk at the beginning, talk regarding the other servants and affairs among Chaldea. But Merlin's more devious half took hold, and he found himself with Ritsuka in his lap, the Master running his hands through white hair between breathless kisses. 

Merlin asked if his Master really wanted to continue this sort of venture into future nights, should this first night go satisfactory. 

Ritsuka nodded with a flushed face, as his hands moved from Merlin's hair to the various layers of clothing on the caster’s body, tugging at the topmost cloaks. 

“You know,” Merlin began as he touched Ritsuka's hands to still them, “you're the master here. You can order me to do whatever you please, and I'll do it.”

“Well I *order* you to keep this going ! I know my position!”

“Oh? Then you're aware of your current lapdance ready position?”

“I-! You know that's not what I meant!”

 

Merlin chuckled, removing the cloaks from his shoulders, down to his final shirt. When Ritsuka made a whine in response, Merlin added that it wasn't fair for one of them to still be all dressed. Ritsuka hurriedly began to undo his Mystic Code overcoat, tossing it wherever, while Merlin leaned back on his arms to watch his master fumble. Ritsuka leaned towards Merlin once again, their erections rubbed together, and went for another kiss. Merlin obliged and shifted to have his master’s hips lower for more friction. He whispers lust laced statements when Ritsuka needed to breathe, giving no indication to the spell that was going on. 

Ritsuka was too….wound up. He needed release more often if this was his reaction with just some kissing. Just a bit of incubus-like influence in the mana Ritsuka gave off to the different servants inside Chaldea. Get them all to loosen up like Ritsuka, and spread a bit more ‘love’ around. 

All would still be consensual of course, it was just to get the ball rolling with interested parties, as it was with Merlin now fucking into his master, admiring the beauty of all the types of emotions crossing Ritsuka's face below him. The other beauty of Merlin's magic was being able to edge Ritsuka without even needing to touch him. Ritsuka's choked back moans were just music to Merlin's ears as he thrusted as slow as he could will himself, Ritsuka unable to form true words to beg for release. Merlin just wanted to save such a beautiful sight forever.

Ritsuka's hair was tousled every which way, his eyes half lidded and mouth panting heavily. Blue eyes dug into Merlin's core, his master still found a way to will some sort of order out to his servant just through a look alone. 

“Let me finish, god damn it.”

Merlin had his fill of fun anyway, and finally stopped the spell lock on Ritsuka's cock, giving a few apologetic strokes. The mage immediately bucked into the wizard’s hand, whining out Merlin's name for more.

That was convincing enough of a plea for Merlin to actually finish his master off, watching as Ritsuka came with a yell, digging nails into the wizard's shoulders as his body tensed. The sudden tightness around his cock brought Merlin to his final edge as well, not that Ritsuka could feel it, the sudden crash of his orgasm causing him to black out. Worried of attracting the medical staff into the room during this ordeal, Merlin removing himself from Ritsuka with a wet noise and lightly shaking the mage's shoulders.

“Master….Master. Hey.” 

Ritsuka's eyes fluttered, as came back to reality.

“Mmmh….Merlin….? Wha...hap…”

“You blacked out for a moment. Do you feel okay other than that? I don't want to call for Romani while we're like this, but if I need to…”

“No, no I-I'm good. Just. Give me a moment.”

“Of course, Master.”

Merlin's spell would go into full effect with time...and he was dying to know the next servant he’d be charming by proxy. For now, however, he laid with Ritsuka as the mage came back to the present and helped him sit up to get cleaned off. 

Chaldea was going to get a lot more fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to horny posting I want to fuck some of the servants dont @ me


End file.
